bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Askin Nakk Le Vaar
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date = June 18th |place =Royal Realm |result = Yoruichi Shihōin is victorious. |side1 =*Yoruichi Shihōin *Yūshirō Shihōin (Supportive) |side2 =*Sternritter "D" Askin Nakk Le Vaar |forces1 =Yoruichi: *Hakuda :*Shunkō :*Shunkō: Raijin Senkei ::*Shunkō: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei *Shunpo Yūshirō: *Hakuda :*Shunkō ::*Shunkō: Bakuen Musō *Shunpo |forces2 =*Heilig Bogen :*Heilig Pfeil *The Deathdealing :*Gift Ball |casual1 =Yoruichi is uninjured, but poisoned. Yūshirō is grievously injured. |casual2 =Askin is defeated. }} Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Askin Nakk Le Vaar is a conflict which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on Yoruichi Shihōin's fight against Sternritter "D" Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Prelude .]] After Gerard Valkyrie grows to gigantic proportions with The Miracle and begins smashing through the city, Askin notes that he probably has not noticed Lille Barro's defeat before explaining the positions of and rumors surrounding the other Schutzstaffel members to Ichigo Kurosaki, who is lying incapacitated on the ground before him. Upon seeing Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue approaching them, Askin steps back to avoid Sado's attack before catching both of them in Gift Bad.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 1-7 As Sado and Orihime wonder why they cannot move, Askin explains that he can lower any resistance of those who step within Gift Bad and that he has currently chosen Reishi before revealing that this is causing them to be "poisoned" by the dense Reishi in Wahrwelt. When Sado questions his usage of the word "poisoned", Askin explains that The Deathdealing allows him to determine the lethal dosage of a substance by taking a large amount of that substance into his own body. Askin proceeds to reveal that he has not killed them yet simply because he has had too many cafe au laits, but is interrupted when Yoruichi appears behind him and questions why he does not simply strangle them.Bleach manga, Chapter 656, pages 8-10 Battle Noting that Bambietta Basterbine said something similar to him before and that it still irritates him, Askin kicks at Yoruichi while demanding to know if she finds it so hard to be delicate, prompting Yoruichi to casually dodge and flip away before wondering if Askin believes his opponents are beneath him.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 10-11 When Askin denies this and states that he simply prefers killing his opponents elegantly with The Deathdealing instead of strangling them, which he believes is more suited for women like Yoruichi and Bambietta, Yoruichi activates her Shunkō and notes that Askin is trying to describe how the beautiful do things. Askin brings out his Heilig Bogen and proclaims that a woman's value lies in her style and presentation instead of her superficial qualities before firing two Heilig Pfeil at Yoruichi, who merely dodges one of them while grabbing the other before throwing it back at Askin, who is hit in his left shoulder. As a shocked Askin is sent flying back, Yoruichi admits that he is an interesting man and tells him that he will be letting them through now before activating Shunkō: Raijin Senkei and engulfing Askin in a massive blast of energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 11-17 The energy from the attack levels the surrounding buildings as Yoruichi pulls Orihime out of Gift Bad with a cable. Telling Orihime to heal herself, Ichigo, and Sado before going on ahead with them, Yoruichi promises to join them once she confirms that Askin is dead. However, Yoruichi is interrupted when her brother Yūshirō appears and attempts to hug her. When Yoruichi dodges him, Yūshirō rebounds from the rubble and evades her attempt to block him before trying to grab her from behind, only for Yoruichi to perform a reverse headbutt on him before pointing out that he is supposed to be with Kisuke Urahara and the other Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, pages 4-7 Confirming this, Yūshirō explains that he came here because he thought Yoruichi would need his help more than the multiple captain-class Shinigami in his group would, prompting an angered Yoruichi to sarcastically state that Yūshirō must have become much stronger since they last met. As an oblivious Yūshirō tearfully proclaims that he has indeed become stronger, Askin, having survived Yoruichi's attack with only light injuries, interrupts by informing Yoruichi and Yūshirō that he has heard enough of their touching reunion. Ichigo, Sado, and Orihime leave at Yoruichi's behest, prompting Askin to express exasperation at having let them get away before noting that he does not want to get hit by Yoruichi's "Rising" attack again. Hearing this, Yūshirō angrily corrects Askin and lunges toward him when Askin unknowingly confuses his gender. Askin prepares to take him on, but is shocked when Yūshirō punches him in the face before unleashing a barrage of blows on him. When Askin notes that he is much stronger than he looks, Yūshirō proclaims that a mere Quincy could not hope to beat him before using Shunkō: Bakuen Musō, which creates an enormous explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, pages 7-15 Though criticizing Yūshirō for being reckless and pointing out that they do not know what could have happened had she not already weakened Askin, Yoruichi admits that he deserves some praise for mastering the Shunkō which she taught him to such an extent in a short period of time, which makes Yūshirō blush. However, they are interrupted by Askin, who has survived Yūshirō's attack with considerable burns and expresses disbelief at him being so proficient with a technique that he only just learned before informing Yoruichi and Yūshirō that they will no longer be able to kill him with their Reiatsu after infusing his body with such large quantities of it.Bleach manga: Chapter 657, pages 16-17 When Yoruichi notices that his wounds are healing, Askin explains that he has gained an immunity by increasing the lethal dose of her and Yūshirō's Reiatsu before noting that she will not be able to wound him at all if she keeps staring in shock.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 1-2 Yūshirō activates his Shunkō once more and attacks despite Yoruichi warning him to wait, but his attack dissipates as Askin reminds him that he has already experienced and become immune to this attack before shooting Yūshirō through the chest with three Heilig Pfeil. As a shocked and concerned Yoruichi rushes to Yūshirō's side, Askin walks away while noting that Yoruichi's slow comprehension of his power was a fatal error.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 3-6 Soon afterward, Askin lies on the ground while noting that he did not retreat and yet survived, which he finds hard to believe. Pondering whether or not this is a result of his immunity, Askin asks Yoruichi, who is struggling to stand up, what she thinks of this, prompting Yoruichi to claim she did not listen because she thought Askin was talking to himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, pages 1-3 Getting to his feet, Askin points out that Yoruichi should not have the composure to listen to him or even be alive after being hit with a Hybrid Gift Ball of Reishi, oxygen, and nitrogen, but Yoruichi claims Askin has a strange sense of humor to be intentionally leaving her on the verge of death. However, Askin states that he has been trying his hardest to kill her and that anyone else would be dead by now before asking Yoruichi to stop downplaying how strong she is. Looking at the wounded Yūshirō, Yoruichi mentally notes that she needs to heal him, but is surprised when Askin appears in front of her and points out how she did not react to his presence until now, which means she is close to death.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, pages 3-5 As Askin claims that he will be able to attack first no matter what Yoruichi tries at this point and that this is a fatal situation for Yoruichi, Kisuke Urahara appears behind Yoruichi while agreeing that the wedgie which Yoruichi gave herself is a lethal sight to behold, prompting Yoruichi to angrily kick him in the chin. When Urahara demands to know how Yoruichi could kick him after he came all this way to help her, Yoruichi tells him to stop looking at her rear end and start analyzing the situation, causing Urahara to note that "wedgie" may have been a crude thing to say.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, pages 5-6 Yoruichi continues to berate Urahara as Askin notes he is a troublesome interloper. When Urahara says he is flattered that Askin has heard of him, Askin reveals that Urahara is one of the Special War Powers whom Yhwach warned the Sternritter about. Claiming that he is being overestimated despite how honored he feels, Urahara asks Yoruichi for confirmation as she suddenly leaps into the air, to Askin's surprise. As he wonders what Urahara did to make Yoruichi able to move once more, Askin realizes that this is what he had heard about, as Urahara was designated as one of the Special War Powers due to his ability to perpetually adapt to any strategies that his opponents use against him. Meanwhile, Urahara follows Yoruichi through the air and confirms her guess that he injected her with an immunity booster of some kind, though he admits that it will only last for five minutes due to being a prototype. As Yoruichi activates Shunkō: Raijin Senkei, but Urahara interrupts her by stating that they should do a certain thing. When Yoruichi adamantly refuses to take on such a form again, Urahara notes that he will have to force her to, only to be interrupted by a Heilig Pfeil from Askin flying past them. Yoruichi begins attacking Askin, who incapacitates her with a punch to the stomach while noting that she is still not able to defeat him, but suddenly transforms into her Shunkō: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei form after Urahara triggers it from afar.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, pages 6-17 As Askin wonders what this new form is, Urahara provides the name for him, prompting Askin to realize that Yoruichi cannot understand human speech right now. Yoruichi leaps forward and slashes Askin's shoulder with her claws before sending him flying through several buildings with another attack. Leaping out of the rubble, a panicked Askin notes that her Reiatsu cannot have changed from what he became immune to so suddenly, only for Urahara to reveal that her Reiatsu is changing based on her mood, which is changing so unpredictably in her new form that it is almost like she is another person. As Yoruichi attacks Askin again, Urahara compares the changes in Yoruichi's Reiatsu to those of the flu, which is why Askin is no longer immune, and reveals that her Reiatsu changes 48 times per second as Yoruichi blasts Askin with an enormous amount of energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 663, pages 1-11 Aftermath , '''Hasshein.]] Engulfed by electricity, Askin is sent crashing into the city below as Yoruichi lands on a nearby roof, only to be alerted by Urahara waving a cat toy at her. Leaping toward Urahara, Yoruichi happily tackles him and begins licking his face before nuzzling on his lap, prompting Urahara to note that the drawbacks of this form lie in how only he can control it and how Yoruichi can only revert to her usual self when her moods dictate it before admitting that he does not mind because of how cute she is. When Yoruichi begins shuddering and moaning, Urahara realizes that the immunity booster is wearing off and promises to remove the poison from her system after confirming that Askin has been finished off. However, Urahara is shocked when a Gift Ball Deluxe engulfs the surrounding area, which prompts Askin to explain how this is the largest Gift Ball that he is capable of creating before emerging in his Quincy: Vollständig, Hasshein, which he claims is an uninspiring name.Bleach manga; Chapter 663, pages 12-17 References Category:Fights